Semiconductor devices are used in many electronic and other applications. Semiconductor devices comprise integrated circuits or discrete devices that are formed on semiconductor wafers by depositing many types of thin films of material over the semiconductor wafers, and patterning the thin films of material.
There is a demand in semiconductor device technology to integrate many different functions on a single chip, e.g., manufacturing on the same die analog and digital circuitry, power devices and logic devices, or others. In such applications, many different components are integrated into a single chip. However such integration creates additional challenges that need to be overcome. Alternatively, different types of circuitry may be formed in separate dies and packaged together. However, packaging of multiple chips has many degrading effects on the performance of the semiconductor device.